Lucifer's little Angel
by Cheshire-Sama
Summary: And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world—he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him. AU, smut, angels and so on.


Greetings, Mad hatter S, here with a new one-shot. I was bored, okay? I needed sometime away from studying, fucking tests.

Title: Lucifer's little Angel  
Author: Mad Hatter- S  
Fandom: Kingdom hearts.  
Rating: M

Pairing: AkuRoku  
Disclaimer: Trust me if I owned it, there would be no need for any fanfiction's.

**Summary: **And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world—he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him.

**Warning(s): **smut, yaoi (guy on guy) Angels, Slight non con.

**A/N:**

-Friend- How do they lay on their backs with their wings?

-Me- The beds have special cut out parts where the wings sit.

-Friend- Really? O.O

-Me- No -_-' Not really.

Ah, my friend Beth, isn't she funny (Stupid)?

If you find any mistakes blame them on Heather, not me. She's my beta reader, therefor her fault.

**Beta note: **Don't blame me, I did all I could. Ignore him, he just wants to get me into trouble. :3 My 'D' doesn't work very well and sometimes I don't notice that it is not there. I apologies in advance.

Roxas swallowed, the cool water running down his throat and a small trail down his neck which he quickly wiped away. Gazing at his reflection in the water he felt like he wanted to cry, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. Angel's weren't made to have emotions.

How could he have been so stupid? He knew that fighting was not allowed, no matter what the circumstance and that you'd be stripped of your wings until the Divine Father decided to return them, if ever you were in a fight. Angels weren't allowed to fight. They had to be good little cherubs and do as the Devine Father said.

He had been one of the Divine Father's most trusted messenger angel's but now he was less than dirt. But he deserved it. He'd killed someone, another angel, his best friend. Xion had always said he was special, that something had gone wrong with him and that made him unique.

The Devine Father was not at all like the humans like to believe. He wasn't kind or forgiving. He was full of anger and hatred, and he did not like when things went wrong. It was rare, but even the Almighty made mistakes.

He continued to gaze into the water, his eyes no longer staring at his reflection but gazing into nothingness. He was a fallen angel, he was nothing.

"What did you _do_ to deserve_ that_?" His head snapped around and instinctively he jumped to his feet at the taunting voice. His mangled and disfigured wings pressed tightly to his back.

"Who said that?" he demanded looking around, "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled, seemingly coming from all around the small blond. "What? You scared, little angel?"

He continued to look around, his bright blue eyes scanning the surrounding forest, narrowing at any small amount of movement.

"Who's there?" he demanded again, his fright starting to get the better of him. Earth was dangerous. The creatures that strayed from their own world and into the mortal realm could easily kill him in his weakened state.

Werewolves, Vampires and Evil Sprites did not exist. That was simply human imagination.

But there were things that humans couldn't even begin to imagine that roamed through the night. Things that could easily kill an angel that was at full health.

A hand was placed on his wing and instantly pain, the likes of which he had never felt before, shot through the appendage and through his back making him have to hold back a scream. He tried to spin around but the hand holding his wing prevented that. "Be careful little angel, you will only hurt yourself more if you struggle."

The hand ran down the length of the wing, making Roxas shiver, although he wasn't too sure it was because of the pain or something else.

"I've never seen wings like this before," the voice murmured from behind him, "Black and white. Very different. Aren't Angels meant to have pure white wings, without so much as a blemish?"

Roxas only cringed, deciding not to answer. He had always known his wings were different, frowned upon almost. That was why he had been so close to the Holy Father, so that he could watch him and make sure nothing went wrong. Apparently he hadn't been watching hard enough.

He had always hated his wings. They should have been so white that they were almost see through. _ His _wings though looked as though the bottom feathers had been dipped in black ink, with the odd black feather amongst the white the further up they went.

The man's hands trailed along the broken bone and Roxas instantly got a sinking feeling that something very bad was going to happen.

He heard it before he felt it. The sound of bone grinding against bone was one Roxas didn't believe he would ever forget, than he felt it. The pain was indescribable, much worse than when it was actually snapped.

His eyes snapped open and he immediately fell to the ground, clutching the grass in his fists as he let out a loud cry. He took gasping breathes, black rapidly covering his vision. The last thing he felt, was a single finger push his head down and before he had even hit the ground, he was out cold.

/\-.-/\

The first thing that Roxas noticed when he woke was that he was in a bed. He clenched his eyes shut at the initial shock of pain that came from his head. They open again though when he heard a door to the left of where he was laying open and then close softly, before he heard soft footfalls coming closer.

A hand pressed against his forehead and he instantly shot up and away from the person. He immediately recognised the chuckle and he felt his stomach drop.

"I see you have awoken," the man said, "How are you feeling?"

Roxas slowly looked up at the man, under his lashes and to say he was shocked at what he saw was an understatement. Bright, blood red hair and acid green eyes met his and he felt fear settle in his gut at the look he was receiving.

Roxas had never seen red hair or green eyes. Angel only ever had blond, brown or black hair and always only had blue eyes. He had assumed it was the only eye colour there was. Apparently he was wrong.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want?" he stammered, shifting further away from the man.

"I think it only far if you tell me your name before I you." He smirked.

"R-Roxas."

The man hummed, "That's very different from normal angel names," He said, "I've never hear it before." He stood near the head of the bed, on the opposite side as blond and grinned almost evilly. "My name is Axel," He bowed, one hand placed where his heart would be, a patronizing smirk on his lips. "But I'm sure you would know me as Lucifer. The very first Fallen Angel."

Roxas gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. "L-Lucifer?" he whispered, shaking his head. "N-no, it can't be."

"It's Axel now." The man sneered, "Do you even know the reason your _holy father_ damned me?" he almost growled. When Roxas shook his head, Axel continued. "It's for the same reason all you little angels don't have emotions." He smirked, crawling onto the bed and closer to the small trembling angel. "I'll show you then, shall I?"

Before Roxas could respond the man had smashed their lips together and pushed him back onto the pillows. Roxas' eyes widened and he gasped, which wasn't the best idea because as soon as his mouth had opened, Axel had pushed his tongue in and wrapped it around the blonds own.

Roxas struggled to get out of the older Angels grip, but failed miserably. There was no way he could push the man away. Eventually he stopped struggling and just lay limply; letting the man do anything he wanted. There was no way he would win anyway. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see anything but they snapped open when he felt a hand trail down his chest and between his legs.

"N-No!" he started struggled again. He couldn't let him do that. He would never be allowed back into Heaven if he had been defiled and sullied. The Holy Father would never forgive him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Axel pulled away with a growl and grabbed the small angels' face roughly, turning it so he could look him in the eye.

"You will _never _be welcomed back into heaven." He almost snarled, his teeth and nails lengthening, cutting into pale skin and forcing a whimper out of Roxas. But it didn't sound like a pain filled whimper. "You have fallen!" he continued, "You will never be welcomed back! I'll make sure of it."

Roxas stared into his green eyes that had begun to turn slightly red, continuing to stare at him as he began to speak again. "Stay here," he whispered huskily, his lips trailing over the blonde's neck. "Stay here and I'll make it even better then heaven." Slowly he felt the boy relax and he smirked.

So very trusting.

Roxas knew he shouldn't trust him, he was a fallen Angel, but then again so was he.

Axel reconnected their lips almost brutally, tongue forcing its way in before Roxas could even think about closing his mouth. It was at that moment that Roxas noticed he was naked. His eyes widen and instinctively he tried to sit up but Axel pushed him back down before he had even risen an inch.

"What is it now?" he growled.

"I-I-I'm-" Roxas' face was bright red and Axel smirked.

"Naked?" his grin was almost feral when the blond started sputtering, "Yes and very soon, so will I be." He grabbed a fist full of the blanket covering the blond and ripped it off, throwing it to the other side of the bed. Grabbing the blond's wrists in one hand, he pinned above his head.

Roxas gasped, trying to cover himself with his legs. Axel hummed, "Not gonna happen, babe."

"M-My name is Roxas!" the blond gasped angrily. Axel chose to ignore him and once again, Roxas felt the red heads hand travel down his stomach to grasp his member.

Roxas gasped, his head falling back and eyes squeezing shut. He knew what Axel wanted; he had seen humans do it. He didn't understand how it was done between two men, though.

Axel moved his hand slowly, teasingly rubbing over the hardened flesh.

"Hmm, such a slutty response." He murmured, licking his way down the blond's chest. He came to a stop right above Roxas' hip and hummed, licking the spot a few times before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

Roxas' back arched and he let out a loud cry, feeling blood run down and onto the bed.

Pulling away, Axel smirked and licked his lips. "Delicious~." He clicked his fingers and his clothes disappeared, tightening his grip on Roxas' wrists as to remind him they were still there, he commanded, "Keep them there." Slowly pulling his hand away and placing it on Roxas' hip, he thought for a few seconds, "Actually," he murmured, "Sit up."

Shakily, Roxas did as he was told and Axel sat back against the head bored, placing as hand in blond spikes, he pushed Roxas' head down towards his member.

"Suck." He ordered.

Roxas' eyes widened, not at the order but at the size. Slowly Roxas flicked his tongue out, catching a drop of pre-cum before just as slowly taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it. His tongue flicked at the slit and Axel groaned which made Roxas take more of him into his mouth.

Axel groaned again and pushed the blond head down further, "Deeper." He almost growled and when Roxas didn't do as he was told, Axel pulled him off by his hair. Roxas yelped, looking up at the red head before he was pushed face first into the pillows.

He felt Axel lift his hips and something press against his entrance and he instantly tensed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Axel purred before pushing his whole length into the small Angel with a long thrust, with nothing to aid it but the blond's saliva from the blow job.

Roxas' eyes snapped open and he gave a muffled scream.

"A-Axel!" he yelled, tears slowly rolling down his face as he gripped the pillow his face was buried in. "I-It hurts!"

Axel chuckled, "Funny thing, that." He waited a few moments before he pulled out and thrust back in. Roxas flinched at the painful feeling. Obviously Axel didn't care that it was hurting the smaller Angel. But then again, he was the Devil and was not known for being compassionate.

It was after a few thrusts that Roxas froze and gave a gasp that made Axel smirk. He hummed, running his nose through the blond tresses that were wet with sweat.

"Like that?" he almost growled, nails lengthening again and dipping into Roxas' hips.

"H-Harder!" Roxas yelled making Axel freeze in surprise before he smirked.

"Oh?" he pulled out again and thrust back in with twice the strength, "Like that?" he growled into the blond's ear. Roxas shivered and nodded his head, pushing back into the thrusts.

"Pl-please." He whimpered. Axel sat up slightly, pulling Roxas up so his back was against the red head's chest and bit his ear lobe before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Roxas threw his head back onto the red heads shoulder and let out a loud moan, eyes closed and a small trail of drool running down the side of his mouth.

"A-Axel." He moaned when the red head wrapped his hand once again around the blonds member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

Axel hummed as he watched the blond wither in pleasure, "Why would anyone ever get rid of something so perfect." He murmured softly.

Roxas' eyes snapped open and he let out a loud moan, finally letting himself go.

Axel groaned at the sudden tightness, only thrusting five more times before stilling, "Fuck." He whispered falling to the side and pulling the blond to his chest almost protectively, wrapping his arms around him.

"I think I like this place better then heaven." Roxas mumbled sleepily, nuzzling his face into Axel's neck. Axel chuckled slightly, his black and red feathered wings wrapping around them as they settled down to sleep.

"I don't think they would let you back even if you wanted to. At least it won't be so lonely now."

/\-.-/\

I know, I'm a terrible writer. But this was stuck in my head and it would not fuck off while I was trying to study.

So anyway, tell me what you think.

I'm going to kill myself now. Too much study is bad for the brain, kids.


End file.
